1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible film, and more particularly, to a flexible film which includes a dielectric film and a metal layer, has at least one hole formed through the dielectric film and the metal layer and can thus facilitate the alignment of circuit patterns with an electrode of a panel of a display device or a circuit of a driving unit of the display device during the manufacture of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent improvements in flat panel display technology, various types of flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) have been developed. Flat panel display devices include a driving unit and a panel and display images by transmitting image signals from the driving unit to a plurality of electrodes included in the panel.
Printed circuit boards (PCBs) may be used as the driving units of flat panel display devices. That is, PCBs may apply image signals to a plurality of electrodes included in a panel and thus enable the panel to display images.